One object of the invention is to provide better optical performance for reflector type telescopes by eliminating from the construction of the telescope any light diffracting obstructions between the incoming light rays and the eyepiece.
Another object of the present invention to provide an optical system for a telescope that can access objects anywhere in the sky while maintaining the eyepiece in a comfortable position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a telescope with a simplified alignment procedure, a multi-purpose finder mirror, and convenient camera mounting for celestial photography.